Aventuras de un lector
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Historia de un lector de Fairy Tail después de leer el capitulo 415. Mashima x lector. Adaptado al último capítulo de 50 sombras de grey.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

**Cincuenta sombras de Grey** pertenece a **E.L James**.

Esta idea _me pertenece_, más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Esta es la cosa más loca que hecho aquí xD pero mi mente esta inestable e este momento así que me disculpo. Tenía mi libro de 50SDG a mi lado y terminando de leer el capitulo del manga... lo demás pueden imaginarlo.<strong>

**Jaja oh por dios, lo lamento tanto!**

**Nota: La parte que leerán, en el libro físico comienza en la pagina 529. En el pdf no tengo idea.**  
><strong>Si no leen el manga o no han leído el capitulo, no continúen por favor. Contiene demasiado <strong>SPOILER**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sinopsis:<p>

_Historia de un lector de Fairy Tail después de leer el capitulo 415. _

_Mashima x lector._

_Adaptado al último capítulo de 50 sombras de grey._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo único<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Hay un lugar en donde todos los amantes del manga y que son parte de un fandom se dirigen dentro de su imaginación. Yo voy hacia ese lugar.<br>Hay personas llorando desconsoladamente con el moco escurriendo por su nariz. Es realmente asqueroso. ¿Tan traumático es? Aunque si lo pienso, el capitulo 414 me hizo reaccionar de la misma manera.

Espero el momento indicado y mientras estoy allí, me aterro. Sé que lo que voy a leer me va a matar, pero me preparé toda la semana para esto. Sin embargo, aun me faltaban dos días para leerte este jodido capitulo. ¡Se supone que saldría hasta el lunes! ¿Una fecha fija es mucho pedir?

Mi corazón late nerviosamente mientras veo que una puerta se abre. Es hora.

Un hombre con cara de maldito rompe almas sale de la oscuridad. Es el pinche demonio.  
>Me pongo de pie y camino a paso firme hacia esa habitación en donde me espera la perdición. Paso por su lado y puedo percibir su maldad. Se ve que disfruta esto.<p>

Dentro de la habitación, solo hay un ordenador y papel higiénico sobre el escritorio. Sé que esto va a salir mal. También se que puede ver a través de mi, es el jodido creador, no puedo ocultar nada frente a él. Me mira fijamente como si acabara de darle un bofetón. Puta madre, sabe que estoy pensando en huir y jamás leer el capitulo.

— ¿Esto no va a afectarte?- susurra.

Esas cinco palabras y la forma en que las pronuncia me dicen muchísimo. De él y como se siente. De sus temores y sus aversiones. Frunzo el ceño. No, yo no me siento tan mal. Para nada. ¿O sí?

— No. No me afecta tanto; es para que te hagas una idea.- murmuro, mirándolo angustiada.

— Ah.- dice.

Mierda. Lo veo total y absolutamente perdido, como si hubiera tirado de la alfombra bajo sus pies. Es obvio que ya vio esta misma reacción en todos los lectores.  
>Respiro hondo, camino hacia esa mesa y tomo asiento. Tomo el mouse para comenzar mi lectura y me detengo. El marica de Acnologia mato a Igneel la semana pasada y en este… carajo. Voy a llorar como María Magdalena. No puedo. No puedo hacerlo.<p>

— ¿Tanto lo odias?- dice, aterrado. Esta preguntándome sobre Fairy Tail.

— Bueno… no.- lo tranquilizo. Dios… ¿eso es lo que siente cuando no queremos leer su manga? — No. No lo tengo muy claro. No es que me guste, pero tampoco lo odio.

— Pero la semana pasada, cuando lo leías, parecía…

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba llorando como marica? No mames, ¿en serio?

— Lo hago por ti, Mashima, porque tú lo necesitas. Si no lo leemos te mueres de hambre. La semana pasada no me hiciste daño.- miento. — El contexto era muy distinto, y eso puedo racionarlo a un nivel íntimo, porque confió en ti. Sin embargo, cuando quieres matar personajes, me preocupa que me hagas daño.

Los ojos se le oscurecen, como presos de una terrible tormenta en su interior. Aunque apenas puedo verlos, están muy chiquitos. Pasa un rato antes de que responda a media voz:

— Yo quiero hacerte daño, pero no quiero provocarte un dolor que no seas capaz de soportar.

¡Dios!

— ¿Por qué?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se encoge de hombros.

— Porque lo necesito.- hace una pausa y me mira angustiado. Esta cagado de miedo. Apuesto que ningún otro lector había sido tan curioso. — No te lo puedo decir.- susurra.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

— No quiero.

— Entonces sabes por qué.

— Si… bueno… yo hice el capitulo.

— Pero no me lo quieres decir.

— Si lo hago sería un spoiler y saldrías corriendo de aquí. No querrás leerlo.- me mira con cautela. — No puedo correr ese riesgo, lector.

— Quieres que me quede y lo lea.

— Más de lo que puedes imaginar. No podría soportar que no lo hicieras.

Hijo de tu madre. Solo quieres verme sufrir, ¿no es así?  
>Me mira y, de pronto, me acaricia la cabeza como tradicional gesto japonés. No sé ni que significa pero no soy un perro. Me toma por sorpresa y percibo pánico en su gesto.<p>

— No dejes de leerlo. Mientras leías el manga dijiste que nunca lo dejarías y rogaste por que el nalu fuera canon.

Vaya… mis confesiones en momento de fangirl.

— No quiero dejar de leerlo.

Se me encoge el corazón. Debería cerrar la boca y leerlo de una buena vez. Ah, pero me encanta torturarme.  
>¿No que Fairy Tail sería más alegre que Rave Master? Mis lágrimas y mocos no están de acuerdo.<p>

— Enséñamelo.- murmuro.

— ¿Qué?

— Enséñame cuanto puede doler.

— ¿Qué?

Está pensando mal, lo sé. No esperaría menos de su mente ecchi.

— Muéstrame el capitulo. Quiero saber lo malo que puede llegar a ser.

Mashima se aparta de mí, completamente confundido.

— ¿Lo leerás?

— Si. Si no lo hago, luego me encontrare con spoilers en todos lados.

Pero mi motivo es otro. Si lo leo, tal vez haya un momento nalu. Lucy confortando a Natsu, esa es mi esperanza.  
>Me mira extrañado.<p>

— Lector, me confundes.

— Yo también me confundo. A veces no entiendo tu manga. Siempre pienso en una teoría y después trolleas todo…

Mis propias palabras me traicionan y él me mira espantado. Sabe que me refiero a lo de Zeref. Por un instante, parece consternado, pero entonces asoma una expresión resuelta.  
>De repente agarra el mouse por mi lado y sus palabras de hace tiempo resuenan en mi cabeza.<p>

— Te voy a enseñar lo malo que puede llegar a ser y así te decides.- se detiene antes de dar click. — ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Asiento y trago saliva. Maldita sea, esto va a doler. Lo sé.

— Estamos aquí porque tú has accedido, lector. Además, me mentiste sobre no haber llorado la semana pasada. Voy a dar click página por página y tú vas a leerlas.

¿Por qué no lo hace de una vez?

Levanta el dedo dramáticamente para presionar el mouse y por fin empezar la tortura.

— Hago esto para que recuerdes que no debes dejar de leer este manga.- ah mierda, ¿quieres terminar con esto, por favor? Tengo que rebloguear en tumblr.

De pronto ha desaparecido ese temor en su voz y vuelve a la normalidad de Hiro Mashima. El hombre que disfruta el dolor de sus lectores.  
>Cierro los ojos y me preparo para leer. Escucho el sonido del click y los abro de nuevo. La imagen de la portada de Natsu con Igneel me golpea directo en el pinche kokoro. Es tan terrible como temía. Grito sin querer y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.<p>

— ¡Cuenta, lector!- me ordena.

— ¡Uno!- grito. Chinga tu madre, Mashima.

Vuelve a cambiar de pagina y ahora esta Makarov con el Lumen Histoire. No entiendo ni mierda.

— ¡Dos!

Vuelve a cambiar de página y esta vez aparecen los dragones con sus hijos. Santo dios… esto duele.

— ¡Tres!

Sigo leyendo el lindo encuentro, preguntándome que paso con Natsu e Igneel. Hasta que llego a la pagina seis. Grito el número si entender, ¿Cómo que ya están muertos?

— ¡Siete!- no quiero llorar. No voy a llorar.

Llego a la pagina ocho y por fin aparecen los dos que estuve esperando. Se me salen las lágrimas. Dios, esto es peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¿Qué le hemos hecho?

— Ocho…- mi voz se rompe. Natsu diciendo papá… eso no es justo. Si estoy llorando como marica, ¿a quien engaño?

Me enfurece estar llorando, me enfurece este puto manga y al mismo tiempo lo amo. Tomo un poco de papel higiénico e intento limpiar el desastre de mi rostro sin dejar de leer.  
>Happy viendo a su amigo sin poder darle apoyo con sus palabras, los dragones despidiéndose y Natsu llorando… en este momento creo que lo odio. ¿En donde mierdas esta Lucy?<p>

Llego a la última página, sin aliento, sin ojos, sin mocos, todo se me salió. No puedo dejar de llorar… y yo no quiero saber nada de este manga.  
>Intento ponerme de pie y Mashima trata de detenerme. Sabe que estoy muriendo por dentro.<p>

— ¡No me toques!- le digo con furia. Todo ese sufrimiento y ningún momento nalu. ¿Qué carajos, Mashima? Un poquito de felicidad, ¿no?

Me enderezo fijamente, y él me observa espantado, aturdido, como si yo fuera a echar a correr. Oh sí, tengo que rebloguear con MI JODIDO CORAZON ROTO todas las imágenes del capítulo.  
>Me limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de las manos y le lanzo una mirada feroz.<p>

— ¿Esto es que lo que te gusta verdad? ¿Vernos así?

Me limpio los mocos con la manga de mi suéter. Aquí donde vivo hace frio.

— Eres un maldito hijo de puta.

— Lector.- me suplica, aunque sé que en el fondo está riendo como un maniático.

— ¡No hay »lector« que valga! ¡Tienes que solucionar este capítulo, Mashima! ¿Qué va a pasar con Natsu? ¿Y la Mavis zombie, que?

Dicho esto, me doy vuelta, salgo de la habitación y cierro a puerta de golpe. Que entienda que estoy hasta la madre de llorar.  
>¿A dónde voy? ¿Salgo corriendo? ¿Me quedo y le pido spoilers? Me limpio las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas. Solo quiero leer algún fanfic feliz y olvidar por un momento esto hasta que sea lunes para un nuevo capítulo.<br>Camino hacia la salida de esta imaginación de un fandom destrozado, consciente de que puede que Mashima me siga.  
>¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué he leído el capitulo? Fairy Tail va a ser mi causa de muerte.<br>Esto sí es despertar a la realidad, y de qué manera… Lo cierto es que me lo han advertido una y otra vez. Mashima no es normal. Tiene una mente rara que yo no puedo entender. Me doy cuenta ahora. No quiero volver a leer un capitulo así nunca más, aunque estuvo bien bueno, debo admitirlo.

¿Por qué, porque, porque, porque he tenido que leer Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué no puedo leer otro manga así pero que sea bien kawaii?

Ay, lo alterado que estaba cuando me fui. Yo también lo estaría si mi futuro dinero se alejara. He sido muy cruel con el gran creador, pero ese capítulo me conmocionó. ¿Me perdonará? ¿Lo perdonaré yo? Mi cabeza es un autentico caos. Que día tan terrible y aciago para mi alma. Necesito a mi mamá.  
>Recuerdo sus palabras cuando se entero que veía anime: » Haz caso a tu corazón, cariño. Si te gustan las caricaturas chinas, está bien. Relájate y disfruta. Eres muy joven. Aún te queda mucha vida por delante. Ya verás que crecerás y se te olvidaran estas pendejadas«<p>

Oigo pasos detrás de mí. Puta madre… ya está aquí.

— Todo estará bien.- se que está mintiendo. La regla número uno del fandom es jamás confiar en Mashima. Me abraza con ternura y yo solo quiero golpearlo. — No dejes el manga, lector, por favor.

Se me encoge el corazón al recordar el capitulo 415. Tengo un trauma de por vida. No puede ser verdad, es sábado y el capitulo debe ser falso, si.  
>Me suelto de su agarre y contemplo su rostro. No dice nada, pero sé que disfruta todo esto. En cuanto salga de esta fantasía va a reír como típico villano.<p>

— Lo siento.- murmuro.

Él abre los ojos… o bueno ustedes me entienden, y me mira atónito.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que dije.

— No me has dicho nada que no supiera ya. Me tuitean insultos todo el tiempo. Siento haberte hecho daño.

Me encojo de hombros.

— Yo quise leerlo.- por idiota y ahora lo sé. Trago saliva. Ahí va… tengo que soltar mi parte. — No creo que pueda seguir leyendo tu manga.- miento. ¡Como si fuera a dejarlo!

En su rostro veo un poco de miedo. ¡Si, Mashima! ¿Sabes lo que es el dolor? ¿Lo sabes? ¡No lo sabes!

— Si puedes.

— No lo entiendo. No sé qué pasa, pensé que el manga ya se iba a acabar y sales con estas mamadas.

Cierra los ojos otra vez… bueno ustedes me entienden, y veo una mirada llena de emociones.

— Tienes razón. Debería dejar Fairy Tail. No merezco ser el autor.

Se me eriza el vello y todos los folículos pilosos de mi cuerpo entran en alerta. ¡Su madre! Estaba bromeando, si deja el manga es nuestro fin.

— No quiero que dejes de hacerlo.- susurró.

Mierda… eso es. No la cagues o la tormenta de arena vendrá a ti. Se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, ¡Natsu! ¿Olvidaré este capítulo algún día? No había llorado tanto desde la muerte de la Lucy del futuro.

— Yo tampoco quiero dejar de hacerlo.- alarga la mano y me limpia una lagrima de la mejilla. — Desde que comencé a dibujarlo, me siento más vivo. Puedo hacer sufrir a más personas. Amo Fairy Tail.

Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad, cabrón?

— Yo también. Me he enamorado de Fairy Tail.

Asiente aceptando mis palabras.

— Lo sé.

Oh por supuesto que sí. Él se alimenta de nuestro sufrimiento.

— Aunque mírate. No puedo hacerte feliz.- parece angustiado.

— En este momento, no. Nunca haces lo que yo quiero que hagas. Quería que los dragones aceptaran a las parejas. Quería una reunión feliz. - oh, dios… esto se acaba. — Nunca lograremos fangirlear felices, ¿verdad?

Menea la cabeza. Va a hacernos sufrir por un rato más. No puedo soportarlo más.

— Bueno, entonces es mejor que me vaya.

— No dejes de leer el manga. El anime también, por favor.

De pronto siento un cansancio de puta madre. Me sentía feliz con el nuevo opening y luego esto. Soy incapaz de responder. Si lo hago lo mandaré a la mierda.  
>Suspiro. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Todas las aventuras, momentos de suspenso, tristes, todo el fanservice y ahora los dragones. El mayor de mis temores se ha hecho realidad. Y, por extraño que parezca, lo encuentro muy bien. Me ha gustado bastante el capitulo.<p>

De nuevo vuelvo a recordar y el dolor es tan intenso que me niego a reconocerlo. Sé que luzco como la mierda, pero me consuela que todos en el fandom están igual que yo. Llorones de mierda. Todos se están muriendo y siento que me voy a echar a llorar otra vez. Ay no… antes eran tiempos más felices, ¿ese es el final de arco?  
>Frotó mis ojos otra vez y me cuesta creer que los dragones ya estaban muertos, que Acnologia huyo y Zeref amenazó a Natsu con su felicidad. ¿Acaso va a torturarlo con Lucy o alguien importante para él? No, no, no lo pienses. Ahora no, aun no. Inspiro hondo y me vuelvo hacia él. Estamos a metro y medio de distancia. Avanza e, instintivamente, yo retrocedo. No me vaya salir con otra babosada.<p>

— No quiero que dejes de leer el manga.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ya te dije que no, carajo!

Golpeo mis mejillas y exhalo. Es hora de volver a la realidad. Es hora del mar de spoilers en todos lados y es hora de estar con mi fandom posiblemente suicida.

— Adiós, Mashima.- murmuro.

— Adiós, lector.- dice a media voz. Está a punto de reír el muy idiota.

Aparto la mirada antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión y le dé una patada en las bolas y vuelvo a la realidad; donde unas palomitas y los animes de estreno me esperan para olvidar por completo el capitulo 415… o al menos hasta que salga el 416 para después seguir sufriendo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue divertido hacer esto xD a hermano le gusto. Muy raro en él.<strong>

**Espero que a ustedes también y espero haber subido los ánimos. En lo personal, a mi me encanto el capitulo. Adoro que los autores me hagan sufrir, aunque me siento muy mal por mi Natsu ;-;**

**En fin. No le envíen mensajes de odio a Mashima. Él es tan genial y no se lo merece :3**

**Un abrazo enorme para todos y gracias por leer esta locura! Bye, bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
